Frostbite
Frostbite was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 9 of Robot Wars. It was entered by a team of thirteen-year old students and their technology teacher, having built the robot in an after-school club. In its appearance, Frostbite reached the second round of its heat before receiving substantial damage from Supernova in its first Head-to-Head battle, which forced it to withdraw as a result. Design Frostbite was one of the largest robots in the series, having taken six months to build, on a small budget of £500. It wielded a horizontal chain-driven bar spinner at the front, which the Robot Wars website refers to as a 'very light weapon compared to other spinners'http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-9/week-4/frostbite/. It is invertible, and uses a 'frosted' design to reflect its name. The robot's weapon has a top speed of 2000rpm, but Frostbite was also at risk of taking damage itself, as its armour consisted only of tubular steel and six millimetre polycarbonate. The team described their armour as sacrificial, knowing that it was not durable, but instead, a high amount of empty space stood between Frostbite's internals and armour, much like Ripper. The robot was comparatively light at 85kg. The Team Team Frostbite consisted of a school team from Kingston Grammar School, captained by 54-year old design and technology teacher Derek Farr, who conducted the team's interviews and operated the weaponry in battle. The rest of the team was comprised of 13-year old students, with Harry Fletcher driving the robot in battle, Thomas Skeates assisting with maintenance, and Chris Wilding managing the marketing of the robot, according to the Robot Wars website. Robot History Series 9 Frostbite competed in Heat 4, where they faced long-time veteran Supernova, as well as fellow newcomer HIGH-5, and Wyrm. The team entered the arena with a custom blanket covering up their robot, removing it in their 'hero shot'. The battle started, and Frostbite evaded the action in order for its bar to reach full spinning speed. However, it was too cumbersome, and Supernova broadsided it, throwing shards of polycarbonate across the arena, and slicing Frostbite's tyre. This significantly hindered Frostbite's mobility, but it was still capable of moving away from Supernova, while HIGH-5 broke down, and Wyrm immobilised itself. Although its bar spinner had stopped, and Frostbite's wheel was falling apart, it was left victorious, as Supernova left it alone until cease was called. Team Frostbite returned to the pits to investigate the damage their robot had sustained. Although the armour was shredded, Frostbite was mostly intact due to the amount of space between its armour and internals. This allowed it to re-enter the arena for another encounter with Supernova. The team applied an extra 12mm polycarbonate panel to the back of the robot, to protect its wiring from the powerful flywheel. Once again, Frostbite avoided Supernova at the start of the battle in an effort to reach maximum spinning speeds, although it drove over the floor flipper in the process, throwing it up before Frostbite challenged Supernova, and in a clash between the two weapons, Frostbite came off worse, but survived the attack. Frostbite was less fortunate in Supernova's next attack, and Frostbite's side panel was blown apart, also disabling one of Frostbite's wheels. Frostbite turned away, but Supernova's follow-up attack obliterated the armour of Frostbite, and even tore away its spinning bar. Frostbite was immobilised, but Supernova continued to attack, ripping away its back panel, and even after 'cease' was called, Shunt punched through the top armour of Frostbite, and pulled the lift off. Off-screen, Sir Killalot also picked up Frostbite and dropped it in the pithttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=akbuzfBcw5k, leaving the robot from Kingston Grammar School in a dismal position to remain in the competition. Frostbite returned to the pits, and the team discovered that even beyond the copious external damage, Frostbite's internal drive motors had also been destroyed, and the team did not own any spares to replace it. Although Frostbite was intended to face fellow bar spinner Ironside3 in its next battle, but the team had already conceded moments after leaving the arena. The broken Frostbite withdrew from the competition, and it was replaced by Wyrm. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Team Frostbite.jpg|The team in their VT Frostbite and Dara.jpg|Team Frostbite with Dara Ó Briain Fixing Frostbite.jpg|The team repairing Frostbite Trivia *Frostbite was the lightest robot in Series 9 at 85kg, discounting the variable weight of Jellyfish. **This also means that out of all the robots to be the lightest within their respective UK series, Frostbite was the heaviest. References External Links *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-9/week-4/frostbite/ Frostbite on the Robot Wars website] *Kingston Grammar School reports on Frostbite Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots which debuted in Series 9 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 9 Category:Robots from Surrey Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with Medical or Diagnostic names Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots that forfeited a place